Star Wars: Rebirth
by ilovewriting456
Summary: The sequel to my story, STAR WARS:NEW ORDER. The Jedi have restored the council, and Sanai has joied them. But now there are rumors that his master, Darth Masa, has survived...
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS: REBIRTH**

**It has been five since the destruction of Lord Masa and his apprentice, Darth Sanai.**

**The Jedi Order has been restored, and resides on Coruscant, where new Padawans are trained every day**

**Although he was thought to have died, Sanai lived through the Mustafar incident, and joined the Jedi Order, forgiven after killing Masa. Although rumors have it that possibly, just possibly, Masa may have survived…**

**Sanai sat in his room, meditating. He had joined the Jedi many years ago, but still feared he could fall back into his own ways. If so, he feared his ability to resist the dark side, since after Mustafar, he had become less powerful in the force, since he lost many Midichlorians. He had lost them because of his injuries, which were a missing arm, a missing leg, burnt skin, and having machine implants put in for his kidneys, liver and left lung due to the internal injuries caused by his old master, Darth Masa. For a time, he had died. He wasn't even sure how he survived the ordeal. Now, the younger Padawans and Younglings mocked him, saying he was more machine that man, which was partially true. And now, rumors were spreading that Masa was back. But he couldn't of, Sanai knew this. He had seen Masa fall into lava. He couldn't be alive…**

**Masa looked out the window of his ship, Newfire, his only Star Destroyer. He was right now outside the Outer Rim, heading for Coruscant, where the Jedi Temple was. He had heard his old apprentice was there. **

**Anger filled him at the thought of his apprentice. Sanai had nearly killed him. He still wore the scars as proof. See, when Sanai slashed him, he had stumbled out of shock, and fell over the railing. He had hit the lava quickly, and had managed to surface before he could melt, although he had burst into flames almost instantly. He had swam in the lava to the sandy beach, but by the time he got there(which wasn't long, he had landed in shallow lava)his legs had burned off, and his entire body had burned. He had lay there for a long time, the incoming lava washing over him. Luckily, he had a backup plan.**

**He had taken a droid with him in the shuttle, and if he wasn't back in five hours, it was programmed to find him. By the time it had found him, everything below where his ribs began had melted off. The droid had taken him to Polis Massa, the closest planet with a medical facility. He had lay in agony for hours, the residents struggling to keep him alive, not knowing he was a Sith Lord. **

**They had healed him, though. They gave him robotic legs, arms, lower body. He even had robotic organs, even ones he didn't lose, so he could live forever. Then, to pay reward them for their troubles, he killed them. He hated living. He would kill Sanai too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Nube Canthar stared at his right hand. It was machine, due to the fact that Sanai had cut it off on Mustafar. But he wasn't mad at Sanai, in fact, they had become good friends, and Canthar had even trained Sanai at first in the ways of the Jedi. He quickly put on a glove as he heard a knocking on his door, since he was in his room in the Jedi Temple. **

**"Come in!" he yelled. The door opened, and Sanai walked in. Sanai brought a smile to Nube's face. Sanai was young, and looked even younger than he really was. His looks had changed much since his turn to the light. His skin had gone from grey to tan, and his eyes had gone from yellow to a baby blue. Even his hair had gone from curly black to a buzzed brown-blonde. Nube watched as Sanai sat down in front of him.**

**"Nube, there have been rumors that Masa survived, do you know anything about this?" Sanai said, becoming very serious. He always did when he talked about Masa. Nube shook his head.**

**"No, I've heard the rumors, but that's it," he told Sanai. Sanai nodded. Nube could tell he was upset.**

**"Sanai, you know that Masa died, you saw him fall into lava," Nube told him. But even as he said the words, Nube wasn't quite sure of his own words.**

**Masa walked down the hall to his second in command, Admiral Jair, who was standing at the head of the bridge of the ship. Masa was covered in a dark cape that covered all from the neck down. He had his hood up, and was wearing a black mask with holes for the eyes.**

**"Sir, we should be at Coruscant within a week," he told Masa. That would take to long.**

**"I wish to be there sooner," Masa told him, his voice deep and cracked. Jair looked at him confused.**

**"Sir, its impossible to get there that soon, we would have to…" Jair started. Masa watched as Jair grabbed at his own neck, gasping for breath. If he could not get Masa to Coruscant faster, the Masa had no use for him. Masa walked away as Jair's lifeless corpse fell to the deck. Masa looked at one of the troops he had found over the past for years.**

**"Clean up that mess," Masa told him. The troop nodded, and ran to grab Jair's body.**

**Masa looked out the window. It had been two days since he had killed Jair, and they were already at Coruscant. He walked over to his head commander, Commander Nogha.**

**"Send the troops down, force sensitives with lightsabers, all other with blasters," he told Nogha. Nogha nodded.**

**"Yes, master," he told Masa. Masa grinned beneath his mask. He would wait here. His apprentice would come soon, and he would ever join Masa, or die.**

**Nube heard a loud noise from within his chambers. Followed by screams. He jumped up and opened his chamber door, looking out to the rest of the temple. He gasped as he saw what was happening. Hundreds of troops were blasting upon the Jedi, along with several troops with lightsabers.**

**He saw Sanai was already down there, along with all the other Jedi, fighting the incoming troops. Nube jumped down to the lower level, and began fighting beside Sanai, cutting down several troops. **

**"What the hells going on!" Nube screamed as he sliced down a blaster-carrying troop.**

**"I don't know, they came out of nowhere!" Sanai yelled back. Nube tapped Sanai on the shoulder and jumped to the temple exit, Sanai right behind him.**

**"What are we doing?" Sanai asked Nube. Nube pointed to the sky, where a Star Destroyer was. **

**"We're going up there," he told Sanai.**

**Yoda jumped into the air, avoiding a swing from a Sith troop's blade. He came down to the ground, bringing the blade into the troop's skull. He winced as the troop screamed in agony. Yoda had been in his chambers when the attack started, and had started defending the other Jedi almost immediately. Now, Jedi and Sith were fighting all around him, and many more lay dead, covering the floors of the Jedi Temple. Suddenly, he felt a surge of lightning, and was flung to the other side of the temple where fewer Jedi were. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a Sith, a lightsaber in each hand.**

**The Sith's skin was white, his pupils a dark red. He smiled at Yoda.**

**"Ah, I have hurt the legendary Yoda," he laughed. Yoda stood up and activated his small green lightsaber.**

**"Hurt me, you have. Defeat me, you will not!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sanai walked opened the door to the bridge. Nube and he had arrived on the Star Destroyer not long ago, and most of the troops had left for Coruscant. But someone was still here. Sanai saw him across the bridge, standing there. The man had a cloak that covered his entire body, and a mask covering his face. **

**"Reveal yourself, Sith!" Sanai shouted. The masked man laughed, his voice deep and cracked.**

**"Sanai, do you not recognize your old mentor?" the masked man asked. Masa! The man reached toward his face, and pulled off his mask. Masa's face was burned, scarred beyond repair, his eyes the same yellow color as the last time Sanai had seen him.**

**"I've been waiting for this for years, Sanai. Join me now," Masa demanded. Sanai shook his head, fear absorbing him. He looked over to Nube. Nube had his hand on his lightsaber.**

**"Then you will die!" Masa screamed. Masa opened his cloak, revealing his body, but still on like a cape. Everything except for his chest, neck and head were robotics. And he had two lightsabers in each hand. This wouldn't be easy.**

**Yoda jumped towards the Sith, attempting to strike him. But the Sith was smart, and hit Yoda with a flash of lightning.**

**"You little pest, do you know who I am?" the arrogant Sith asked. Yoda jumped back, watching the Sith's every move.**

**"I am Darth Falar, apprentice of Darth Masa, and I will be your murderer!" the Sith screamed, and swung his lightsaber. Yoda jumped high, and landed on a walkway twenty feet up.**

**"Want me, you do? Come get me!" Yoda yelled. The Sith jumped, and landed next to Yoda. Yoda jumped, his lightsaber hitting Falar's. Falar grunted, and started striking at Yoda, becoming very aggressive. The Sith always do.**

**Sanai jumped to the right as Masa leapt forward, knocking over Nube. Sanai quickly jumped after Masa, attempting to slice off an arm. The attempt was blocked, and Masa used the Force to push Sanai back. Sanai quickly regained balance in time to see Masa using the Force to choke Nube. Sanai got angry, and felt hate for Masa take over. He jumped towards Masa, his lightsaber glowing. Right when he was about to swing, Masa dropped Nube, and turned around, swinging his lightsaber. Masa's blade connected with Sanai's left arm. Sanai fell, and looked at his destroyed robot arm. Then he whispered to himself, "Damn it, not again."**

**Yoda struggled to block Falar's oncoming attacks. Yoda knew the Sith was powerful, but he had not expected this kind of power. Suddenly, Falar used the Force to push Yoda away. Yoda got up quickly, but did not attack. **

**"Why do you not attack?" Falar asked curiously. Yoda sighed.**

**"Solve problems, fighting does not," Yoda told the Sith. Falar laughed.**

**"Ha, you know nothing, Jedi," shouted the Sith. Suddenly, the Sith shot lightning at Yoda. Yoda stuck out his arms, letting the Force flow through him. To his surprise, the lightning bounced off his hands, flowing back at the Sith. It hit Falar with so much force that he was blasted off the bridge, his smoking body screaming all the way down. He stopped when he hit the bottom. Yoda caught his breath, and jumped down to help the other Jedi.**

**Sanai stood up, ignoring the electrical shocks coming from his dismembered robotic hand. Nube and Masa were both fighting aggressively, but it seemed as if Masa had the upper hand. Sanai ran over to attack, but was stopped by a surge of lightning coming from Masa. He fell, but quickly sat up, in time to see Masa stab Nube with both of his lightsabers. Anger and hate filled Sanai, hate that he had never felt before. **

**"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, and jumped towards Masa, letting out all his anger. He kept swinging his lightsaber, but Masa blocked everything, plus Sanai wasn't used to using a lightsaber with one hand. Suddenly, Masa kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back several feet. Sanai opened his eyes. Something was wrong. His lightsaber was gone, and Masa was walking towards him. Suddenly, he saw a metal pipe. He grabbed it, turned, and through it.**

**The pipe went straight through Masa's metal body, nailing him to the control pad of the ship. Sanai listened as Masa screamed as electricity ran though his metal body. Sanai winced as Masa's face caught on fire. Sanai watched as Masa stopped screaming, the fire burning down. Masa was barely alive.**

**"You are becoming very powerful," Masa muttered. He would die soon.**

**"I am a Jedi, we don't care about power," Sanai replied. Sanai walked over to his lightsaber, and walked back to Masa. He turned on his saber, and raised it. He quickly stabbed Masa in the chest, where the power core was, to end Masa's pain. He then ran to his ship. He needed to leave.**

**Yoda walked around the temple. They had beat the Sith, but it had cost the lives of hundreds of Jedi. Yoda had received news that Lord Masa was dead. It was all over.**

**THE END**


End file.
